1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation amount display apparatus which displays an operation state of a pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCT International Publication No. WO 2008/050741 (which may also be referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a device for displaying an accelerator opening degree (a device for displaying accelerator opening degree). The device for displaying accelerator opening degree constantly displays a target opening degree display value as a predetermined value, independent of a target accelerator opening degree.
Patent Document 1: PCT International Publication No. WO 2008/050741
The device for displaying accelerator opening degree disclosed in Patent Document 1 displays a target opening degree display value as a predetermined value. When the target opening degree display value varies, even if the accelerator opening degree remains unchanged, how the accelerator opening degree is displayed changes. Because the device for displaying accelerator opening degree is used for displaying an opening degree, there is a problem that a driver feels a sense of something odd, if the display of the opening degree changes even when the opening degree remains unchanged.
In light of the problem described above, the present invention has been made in an attempt to provide an operation amount display apparatus which can display an operation amount of an operator without giving a driver a sense of something odd.